Light and Darkness
by Azure-Link
Summary: Good and Evil, Light and Darkness. Ultimo and Vice weren't the only Ultimates to ever been created. Two new karakuridojis step forward to stand in Dunstan way and stop his twisted experiment. One want to give them a chance, the other's motive uncertain.
1. Chapter 1

Light and Darkness

**Welcome to my first Ultimo fic! I hope that the few people who will read this will have a good time and enjoy the fic. Please do not eat me alive if I get some facts wrong, I just started reading the series myself and quite enjoyed it. Well enough talk on to the fic!!**

( Qualia's Creation )

Darkness surrounded an underground passage that led to a secret lab forgotten by time. As dark as it was light, coming from some sphere that were attach to the walls, was present to show anyone who enter the darkness the way to this hidden chamber. It was humid and had a tingle of cold present in the atmosphere. Not to mention the dead of silence that linger absolutely around the place. However this dead silence was broken by the echo of foot steps, someone had enter this forgotten place. A women wearing a beautiful blue kimono enter this passage way and headed straight for the door at the end of this corridor, she had beautiful purple hair and emerald green eyes and her skin was a rich caramel color. She enter a series of digits on a panel close to the door and withing seconds it opened. She enter the lab that was cover in heavy darkness and turned a switch letting light come into the room. The lab looked crusted and molded, everything was cover in a fine layer of dust. Everything except two giant tubes that glow, one glow with a gentle blue, while the other glowed with a deep violet color. She approach the tubes and put her delicate hands on each of the tubes.

" Dunstan has gotten mad with his little experiment between good and evil. He treats his creations like puppets, tools to be used for his crazy experiment to be thrown away after he finishes with them. I pity them, created to destroy each other just because he wants to see who would win in a battle between good an evil." she shook their heads " Their just his experiments." she looked at the tubes with compassion in her eyes " But not you two. Ultimo and Vice may be his greatest creation from all the others dolls he created, but you two are my greatest creation."

Inside the tubes lie two dolls like boys. One had a boy with brown hair, his bangs where long but the rest of his hair was short. His skin was rich cream and had a pair of beautiful white wings folded to be able to fit inside the tube. On the other tube was another boy and seem to be around the same age and hight but this one had violet hair. His skinned was tanned and like the other had a pair of wings folding inside the tube, except this were black. Both of them didn't seem to have the gloves that make them look like they had giant hands like Dunstan's creations. The woman, named Qualia, looked at the boys like a loving mother look at her children. She had work along side the doctor for as long as she can remember. At first the man had been a genius and his work was dedicated for the benefits of mankind. But lately he had been turning for the worst. And his final experiment had taken the cake of crazy ideas.

Qualia had secretly been constructing these two ever since the scientist began constructing the karakuri dojis for his experiment. However, since the doctor was better and faster than her, she was able to finish her creations around the same day Dunstan had finish Ultimo and Vice. But the difference was evident, Dunstan saw his creations as tools, a means to an end. But to her, her creations were like her children, living beings.

" My children, it won't be long before I finally awaken you from your slumber. We will leave the old man and start a new life together. We shall protect the world from Dunstan's creations until it is deemed to declare it safe." she said in a loving tone. She was unable to bare children so one could only imagine the joy of having two boy calling her mother. She had already implanted information on the boys brain to be able to recognize her and to be able to learn for themselves.

However her thoughts where interrupted when a voice spoke from out of nowhere " Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Qualia quickly turned to face the intruder, but dread overcame her once her eyes lay upon the person behind here " Dunstan!! What are you doing here!!?"

" I had my suspicion for quite some time my dear. But to think that my lab assistant was working on her own karakuri dojis behind my back. Unacceptable." He eye the two boys inside the tube and grinned " Well, well, well. So the projects of Light and Darkness are finished just like my projects of Good and Evil. Hm, I wonder how they would fare against Ultimo and Vice. By the look of them, they seem to be powerful adversaries!! Oh, the possibilities!! I wonder if they could be part of my experiment of good and evil? Wouldn't that be interesting Qualia?"

" Never!! My children and I will never form part of your twisted experiment! What your doing is wrong and many lives will suffer for it!! I created my boys to grow and learn from life, and be able to protect the balance which you will dis-balance if this goes on!! " She stood her ground.

Dunstan frowned " Nonsense Qualia. These are nothing more than our creations, not our children. You know very well that Light and Darkness will always come in conflict with one another, just like Good and Evil. Both are weak and strong against the other, they will always be in conflict with each other. Good and Evil are the same."

Qualia bit her lips " Perhaps, Dunstan. My boys will always be in conflict with one another. But you forget one thing Dunstan."

" And what might that be?"

" Light and Darkness are neither good nor evil. They coexist with one another and never choose sides. They will always be neutral except to each other. So you might as well forget about trying to involve them into your so call experiment! Beside they have me to guide them! They will not be in conflict as long as I'm with them!!" she suddenly gasped at what she had slip through.

Dunstan grinned " So, they will not choose side nor be in conflict with each other as long as you're with them? Like a mother teaching her children to behave?" he chuckled " My dear Qualia, you shouldn't have said that, but I thank you. Do not fret though, your experiments will be put to good use." he began to move closer to his assistant.

Qualia frowned " You will never have my boys". She ran to her right and pressed a button, as soon as she did so the tubes were immediately encapsulated and darted upward toward the sky. They then both rocket out of the area in the same direction. Dunstan shouted in anger as Qualia gave a sad smile at the pods, she knew she was never going to see her boys again.

The pods had travel a few distance away from Dunstan and crash landed into a forest. The hatch open releasing the two boys. The first one to awake was the brown hair boy. He lazily yawn and got out of the pod he was currently in. He stretch his arms and wings before he looked at his surroundings. His eyes were reveal to be emerald green but glowed a neon green as he studied his surroundings, he was acquiring data.

Once done he yawn again " Hm were am I?" he looked around once more. " Hm...by my internal map this is...."

" Shut it will you. You're so noisy." a voice suddenly spoke.

The brunet jump and turned around there in another pod stood a boy with dark violet hair. His eyes were ruby red as he had his arm stretch and his palm right open. Small particles were gathering in his palm and the brunet knew that that's how he gather data. He then frowned at the other boy " Oh, it's only you Shin."

The boy finished gathering data and turn to face the brunet " The name is Shinryu you twerp. Get it right Ragnarock."

" It's Rock!! Ragnarock it's too long, beside Shin suit you better."

" Whatever."

Rock looked at the other boy in confusion " Hey, Shin. Why are you naked?"

Shin looked at his body and indeed he was. He then look at Rock " Because my dense brother I had just awaken from my sleep state and I had no cloth because they would've been wet from this liquid we are currently standing on. Besides, looks who's talking." he said as he stepped out of the pod.

Rock looked at himself and lo and behold " Heh, what do you know. You're right!" he grinned as he too stepped out.

Shin shook his head as black energy materialize cloths for him. He was wearing a black shirt with black baggy pants and shoes. He had a pair of chains hanging from the belt around his pants and a coat that reaches to his feet and some gloves, but they weren't exaggerating bing.

Rock did the same thing after he was done. He materialize a white shirt and white baggy pants and shoes. He also had a coat but his was short and blue, in fact his didn't reach his mid section and had a hoody along with some brown fingerless gloves.

Both of their clothing fitted well with their wings. Rock looked at Shin with a frown as if in thought when suddenly a hologram appear before them. One word left to both their mouth.

" Mother."

The hologram nodded " _Yes my children. My name is Qualia and I am the one who gave birth to you, the one who created you both. If you see this hologram version of myself then it means that Dunstan had found out about you and I had no choice but to send you away to safety...and also mean I am no longer among the living. I am deeply sorry I could not be there when both of you awaken_.." she had tears now running down her beautiful face " _...but it is for the best. I would never let that man take and manipulate my beloved boys to his twisted experiments. You two are program to learn from your environment and have free will, meaning you yourself choose what do to, want, and so on. You two are the ultimate Karakuri dojis of light and darkness. Ragnarock the courageous and noble karakuri doji of light and Shinryu the powerful and un-tamable karakuri doji of darkness. Each strong and powerful, but with their own personalities. There will be times you will clash with each other since I won't be there to stop you, but I have faith that both of you will realize the truth._"

" _Beware my children, for Dunstan creations of the ultimate Good and Evil, Ultimo and Vice. They will be powerful adversaries but you will prove them you are no weaklings yourselves. Goodbye my children and remember that mother will always love you_." with that the hologram ended.

Rock look sadden while Shinryu frowned " Mother is dead?" he asked getting angry but manage to call himself " Ultimo and Vice, huh? Sounds interesting. I'll enjoy sending them both to the dark abyss." he began to walk away, but not before he saved a copy of the hologram.

" W-Wait Shin!! Where you going? And what did you do that for?" Rock asked.

" Are you stupid or something? You heard mother. We better prepare in case we ever meet with these two. And I save a copy of this so I can see and remember what mother looks like." was the reply.

Rock nodded and did the same thing " Wait Shin, let's travel together for now. Until we have gather enough data to be able to be on our own. I feel weird around you and you probably must feel the same. But it is best for our survival, if not for me then do it for mother."

Shinryu consider it for a moment before he nodded " Very well, but only until we are able to be on our own. Now come on, there is a lot of places and thing to gather information." he spread his wings the tips were surrounded with a purple color energy making his wings look even larger. He took of with amazing speed.

Rock shook his head and laughed " Show off!!" he spread his own wings and took off after his brother. His wing only left a beautiful dust of light behind. As he fly he looked like he had a veil of light following him. His speed was the same as his brother's. They both darted out of the area.

( A few years later )

The group of mercenaries watch as the two robots above them fight. It was amazing and frightening at the same time.

One mercenaries had a blade close to the throat of an old man, the old man was none other than Dunstan.

" What the hell is going on, Old man!? One second the green one is going to kill us and the next the red one and the green one are suddenly beating each other up!" the man holding the blade, Yamato said.

The old man chuckled " Of course they are. They are the ultimate Good and Evil, they could never mix. They're like water and oil. It can clearly be predicted that things would be like this if you guys opened the boxes and awakening them at the same time. I created them for the purpose of seeing who would win in a battle, good or evil? Don't you find this interesting?"

" You're insane!! I don't understand any of this...but I do know one thing, I can never rest in peace if a let a mad man like you live!" Yamato said but his attention was drawn by an explosion and he looked up.

Vice and Ultimo were now staring at each other. Vice let a mad grin appear on his face " Ultimo...I'm going to end you right here, right now."

Ultimo smirked " No Vice, that shall be you."

The two launch at each other intending on finishing each other off. As they approach each other their ams were beginning to transform, however they didn't change completely for they were now restrain by a hand as they were only inches from each other.

" What the fuck!!?" Vice shouted angrily. Ultimo was stunned by the sudden restrain. The grip was very strong.

" You know there are may ways you two can actually settle this without killing each other. But then again you probably were program to obey that man's twisted experiment. I feel sorry for you."

The one holding both robots was a boy with white angel wings and brown hair. His eyes were emerald green and white clothing with a blue short coat and brow fingerless gloves. Everyone, even the two karakuri dojis, stared at the angel who had stopped the titanic fight.

" An angel has saved us boss!! A real life angel!!" one of the thief shouted in awe.

The praises reach brown hair angel and he couldn't help but to grin. He felt some pride in the wave of complements that were thrown his way.

Dunstan frowned ' _A disturbance has appear. Curse you Qualia._' he thought.

The angel grinned as he let go of both robot boys arm " You two must be Ultimo, the Ultimate Good, and Vice, the Ultimate Evil."

Vice snapped out of his stunned stated " Just who the fuck are you!!? And how dare you interrupt our fight!!"

The angel looked at Vice shaking his head " Mah, Mah. No need to get hasty evil one. Your creator there knows who I am, since he tried to take possession of me and my brother. But since you asked..." he made a heroic pose as he pointed at himself "...My name is Ragnarock, the Ultimate karakuri doji of Light!! Just call me Rock for short." he grinned.

Ultimo blinked " Well um...Rock. Why did you stop us?"

Rock shook his finger at them " You two have been causing a commotion around here. Many of my animal friends have already flee in terror because of you two. Not to mention the villagers, not too far from here, that are hiding in their houses in fear. So I took it upon myself to check it out and what do I find...the two karakuri dojis of Good and Evil going at it."

" Why the fuck do you care? If you're a karakuri doji as you say you are, then which side are you on anyways!!?" Vice was getting angry now.

Rock smirk " Side? I'm in no ones side. I am neutral, like my brother, well for now anyways. Now, I'm gonna ask you two to cut it out..." he then gave them a vicious look as his smirk deepens " ...or I'll be force to destroy you two."

Ultimo glare back, not liking to be threaten " Threatening some one is not a very nice thing to do. You better go back from where ever you came if you know whats good for you. I will not tolerate any evil acts, not on my watch."

Rock smirk never left him " Says the guy who just threaten back."

Ultimo eyes narrow even more. Vice was gritting his teeth " Who the fucking hell do you think you...huh?" he notice some particles coming fro him and Ultimo, and around the area were beginning to rise toward the air. The two looked up and saw yet another angel, or a fallen one. His hair was deep violet and his wings were black. He wore darker clothing, opposing the other angel. The particles floating toward his glove cover palm before he close it and the particles disappeared. He eyed the three karakuri dojis with an unreadable expression, he simply looked at them seriously.

Rock grinned " Well, long time no see Shin. I thought you disappeared after we parted ways." he then frown " Now, what are you doing here?"

Shin shook his head " You are such an annoyance Ragnarock. The real question is what are you doing here with these two?" he glared at the red and green robots.

Rock shrugged " They were messing up my animal friends home." Shin rolled his eyes as if saying ' _still playing with fluffy animals, you freak_'" Hey! They are living being too! Anyways, I was giving them a chance to knock it off and disappear from here."

Shin smirk " Why give them a chance..." a black energy sphere appeared around his hand "...when you could kill them now." a black beam shot from it and headed straight for Vice.

Said robot manage to dodge but part of his side was caught and destroyed and he screamed from the pain " AARGH!! Y-You bastard!!" he said holding his side.

Ultimo wasted no time and charge at the black winged karakuri doji. " ' Robotic Transformation' Lion's Mouth!!" he threw the lion head arm intending on hitting him with enough force just to make him fall back.

Shin ducked " ' Robotic Transformation'..." his right arm glow an eerie purple before it was replaced with a dark purple dragon's head " Dragon's bane!!" the dragon head open its mouth and out came a long pitch black blade. He swung his arm blade and cut through the lion head with ease. Ultimo screamed in pain put something grabbed him by the throat. Shin had a hold of the other boy and was looking at him seriously, Ultimo use his other gloved hand to try to get himself free, but fail. " I have nothing against you nor your play pal over there. But I do have something against your creator. It is only fair that I destroy his so call creations since he killed our mother."

" W-What? W-Who are you?" Ultimo groan in pain.

" I am the karakuri doji of Ultimate Darkness, Shinryu. Our mother, Qualia, warned us about you two, but so far I'm not impressed." he raised his dragon head once again " Farewell Ultimo, may you fine peace in the endless darkness." as he was about to strike a hand stopped him. He didn't turn at all to know who it was " What are you doing Rock?" he asked in a monotone voice.

Rock had a serious face " That's enough Shin, I think you prove your point."

Shin didn't turn around nor let go of Ultimo " Point? No, I have not. I don't understand why you want to give these pathetic karakuri dojis a chance to leave when they attack me with halve their power thinking that that would be enough, amateurs. No. Unlike you I do not forgive that easily Rock." with a powerful flap from one of his wings he hit the brunet dead on sending him crashing to the ground. " Foolish brother, your compassion will be the death of you one day. People must not be easily forgiven. Now...." he turned to a now terrified Ultimo "...where were we?" he raised his blade again to strike.

" 'Robotic Transformation'!! Phoenix Blast!!"

The dark winged angel let go of Ultimo and dodge a fiery bird shape blast. Ultimo took the opportunity to gain some distance. He turned to look at his attacker but saw Rock only inches away from him.

" 'Robotic Transformation'!! Pegasus's sword!!" his right arm glowed a blue color before it transform into a light blue head of a horse with a horn, the horn was the long blade. He swung down and the blades collided with each other. " I said, that's enough." Rock said seriously while Shin simply glared at him.

The bandits and Dunstan, all were watching as the two angels clash against each other. It was like watching a holy battle between a demon and an angel. Ultimo was holding his injure arm as he wince, he look for Vice and found him holding his side but looking intently at the dark angel. Ultimo immediately knew that Vice wanted the dark angel's power for his own.

" Hydra canon!!" a barrage of bluish fireball darted from another dragon shape arm but this one was different shape and a dark blue color.

Rock was able to narrowly dodge the blasts by using his wings like a shield. Once he opened them he launch forward toward the black winged angel " Shin, stop this right now!!" he shouted as a veil of light followed him.

Shin smirk as he awaited the others blow. ' _He is so easy to read_' he smirk grew.

Rock threw a punch at the other but was easily caught, he then threw the other one but was caught by the other hand as well. They struggle for a moment before Shin thrust his wings forward cutting Rock's wings.

" Aah!!!" Rock shouted.

Shin frown as the tip of his wings burst the purple energy making his wing look even larger and thrust forward pushing the now wingless Rock. He soar quickly the sky and slam the brunet against a giant boulder not too far from where they were. Rock was in pain. Shin ruffle the brunets hair softly " Sorry for this Ragnarock. But now that I am close to finishing off those two I can't simply let you intervene just because you want to give them a chance. Not everyone is as forgiving as you." he then left the brunet and headed toward the place where the two robots where.

To his surprise they were still there " Good, you didn't flee. I guess my respect for you two have improve some. But it won't be enough to save you." he smirk but suddenly his whole body was cover in arrows. He had a disbelief look on his face.

" You demon!! How dare you hurt the angel!!" one of the bandit shouted.

" Yeah!!" all the other bandits join in. Even Yamato had left the old man to join the rest of the bandits.

Vice smirked " Looks like we aren't the only ones you manage to pissed of today."

Shinryu's eyes glowed red. The arrows around his body turn to dust. " You pathetic excuse for vermins!! How dare you attack me!!?" he raised his arm and a black vortex appeared in the sky. " I was planning on eliminating these two only, but you humans force my hand!! Prepare to die!!" he shouted enraged. His calm de-minor had vanish and his hatred began to take over, something that happen every once in a while.

" I won't let you!!" Ultimo shouted " ' Robotic Transformation'!!" the arm he still had transformed into a crane head with a very long beak " Crane Sword!!" he rocket toward the other.

The vortex was sucking everything into the darkness. The skies began to twist and loose their bluish color and turned red. The ground bellow began to crack as some of the bandits and pieces of earth floated into the black hole. Ultimo simply couldn't allow this to happen.

Shinryu smirk " You think you can stop me at your current state!!? HAHAHAHA" his laughter echoed eerily around the field. " That's almost insulting. What makes you think you can hit me, especially if I move around?" his smirk grew.

" I'll give you a hint." a voice said softly from behind making Shin's eyes grow wide. The violet hair angel suddenly felt his arms and wings being restrain by a pair of arms. Shin looked behind to find his brother pinning him on the air.

" Rock!!? What are you doing!!? Get off of me!!" he roared.

Ultimo halted and watch with wide eyes the scene before him. Rock saw this and immediately shouted " Ultimo now!! Do it now!! This is the only chance you got to take him out!!"

" W-What? But if I do that you will.." the red hair began but was cut off.

" No!! Right now he's in a state were he can't be reason!! Trust me and impale him already!! I can't hold him for much longer!!" the brunet shouted as he struggle to maintain his grip on the other. Ultimo looked uncertain, but launch again with his sword at the ready.

" Ragnarock let go of me!! If you don't we'll both die you moron!!" Shinryu continue to struggle.

" Perhaps, but maybe its better this way." he smiled as he saw Ultimo within range.

Shinryu's eyes widen as he felt the blade pierce through his chest and Rock's. The blade had made a clean cut through both of them. He felt his system beginning to shot down " Dammit...all." he mutter as he felt the blade leave his body.

The angels began to fall down from the sky. Rock had a smile on his face but felt something grab him and prevent his falling, he slowly looked up and saw that Ultimo was holding him with his only available arm. He looked as his other fell into one of the many fissures. He made a gesture as if to reach for him " S-Shin.." he said weakly as he saw his brother disappear in the darkness and he himself fell into unconscious darkness.

Ultimo felt pity for the angel. He look around and spotted the remaining bandits ok, some of them had survive the onslaught, but Vice was no where to be seen. Far away from the group, Dunstan had watch everything with an amuse expression " Why my dear Qualia, you have created two powerful karakuri doji's, maybe even more powerful than mine. Now that you will not guide them...things has just gotten more interesting. I wonder how it will all develop...hm, well I have all the time in the world to watch." he said as he disappeared from sight.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. More will be on their way but I'm kinda bussy with my other fic, so they might come more slower than anticipated. Reviews are welcome. See you next time.**


	2. A new path

Light and Darkness

**Sorry I didn't update in a long, long, LONG time. I've been a little busy. Well here's the next chapter...enjoy.**

( _A new path_ )

Coming out of his shut down state Ragnarock slowly opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings and he couldn't decipher where he was. He inspected this place more closely and figure he was inside a tent on a very uncomfortable bed, but he really shouldn't complain. He sit up from his position and stretch. Memories of the battle with his brother suddenly came into mind, he inspected himself and was please to see that his chest wound was already healed and so were his wings.

" I see that you are already up and healed." a voice spoke.

Rock turned to look at the person who had enter the tent, or rather boy. The fiery red head Ultimo was standing at the opening eying the brunet with a soft smile " Your healing capabilities are remarkable, just like mine and Vice's" he said while showing his newly formed gloved hand to the brunet.

Rock grinned " Yep! Um...where am I anyways?"

Ultimo smiled again " We're in the bandit's camp site. They were more than pleased to help their saviors in their hour of need."

Rock sighed " I see. Say Ultimo..."

" Uru...please call me Uru, it's shorter that way."

Rock grinned once more " Right!! Uru...how long have I've been in shut down mode?"

" Well you been like that for three days now." he then looked at the ground looking guilty " Listen, I'm sorry for impaling you...I..."

" Hey common, I told you to do it. I'm sorry if I made you go against your orders. But it had to be done, beside my brother would've understand. Now if you'll excuse me..." Rock stood up from the bed " I'm going out and look for said brother."

Ultimo had wide eyes " W-What?" he then looked serious " I'm sorry to say this but your brother is gone."

Rock bit his lips " N-No. He's stronger than that. If I survived the attack so did he."

Uru shook his head " Rock, you didn't fall into a fissure. Who knows how many times he got hit with rocks, stalagmites and such. I caught you, remember?" he once again look guilty " I'm sorry."

The brunet angel sighed " That's ok. Maybe it's for the best, but its not going to be the same without him around. He's my brother you know."

" He tried to kill you." the red head countered.

Rock shook his head " No, he moved me out of the way so he can kill you and Vice. He has no interest in killing me, well just as long as I didn't give him a reason to."

Uru sighed " You really care about your brother, don't you?"

" Yep!! After all, I used to bug him so much until he blasted me with his hydra canon....hehe, it is so much fun." he then looked depressed " Or it used to be."

" You seem to be pretty close to your brother...I wish I was as close with mine. But for some reason I have the urge to beat up and destroy him every time I see him." the red head looked sad.

The white winged angel sighed " Uru, do you know why you, Vice, and the others were created?"

" Others!!?" Uru looked shocked.

Rock raised a brow " Yes Uru, others. You and Vice are the ultimate in good and evil. Meaning you two are the best of each side. But there are others who aren't as such and they are all scatter around the world."

" Why?"

" Uru...in a certain point of time, one hundred karakuridojis are going to fight in a so called ultimate battle to determine which side will prevail, good or evil. And when that happens my brother and I would've destroy each and every one of you. No offense Uru, but you yourself are a threat to the world, and one hundred going at it just to determine which side will win it's just playing stupid." Rock explain before he sigh " Now it seems I need a new plan before said war goes on so that I can protect everyone, now that I'm alone."

Ultimo was stunned " One hundred karakuridojis at war? And you and Shinryu where created to stop the war?" he then frown in thought " So, because you want to stop the war to protect everyone, does that mean your on the good side?"

Rock chuckled " No Uru. I'm neither good nor bad. I though we went through with this already?"

The red head boy shrugged " You seem like one of the good guys to me. Anyways, why don't you stay a while. Master would be disappointed if you left so soon without him giving you a proper thank you."

Ragnarock frown " You already have a master? Then it has already begun."

" You mean having a master to learn from?" Uru moved his head slightly to the left.

" Yes. You will learn any concept from your master, whether it may be good or evil. Once you learn everything you need to learn from them you will become independent and start the war."

Ultimo frowned " You seem to know a lot about me and my siblings."

" Of course!! I was built to protect this world from you, so it's only natural to know about you." Rock grinned.

Uru chuckle " Well, you certainly would've succeeded in stopping us if you would've made your existence a secret. Come on, Yamato-sama is waiting to meet you." Ultimo said as he lightly push the other boy out of the tent, Rock sighted and simply went with it.

Meanwhile on the battle field were many people would've lost their life, Vice descended onto one of the many fissure created by the black winged angel. He was determine to find him and make him his own. He had never wanted anything before this badly, but seeing the display of pure destructive power was simply too tempting to ignore.

'_ With that kind of power by my side Ultimo will have no chance against me. This battle will be done withing minutes._' he thought with a grin plaster on his face. He looked at every direction trying to locate the karakuridoji that had gain his attention. The hole was deep and hard to see, Vice had to switch to night vision mode in order to see. " Where is him!? I know I saw him fall into this fissure in specific. He's gotta be here somewhere."

" Hehehehe..." a chuckle echoed in the darkness making the black hair boy stopped on his tracks " Oya, Oya. Aren't you the brave one, coming here in the darkness alone to find your death."

' _Fuck! This isn't good_.' Vice though bitterly, he was not expecting the other to be moving again so soon, if at all, not after that sort of attack going through a chest. " Show yourself!!" he felt something brush against his shoulder and quickly turned around only to find nothing. He growled but deep inside he was unnerved, he would never admit he was scared.

A blade suddenly press softly on Vice's neck making his eyes go wide " I'm right here of course." Shinryu smirked.

" H-How are you fixed already?" Vice asked.

The violet hair angel smirked before he vanish " I can fix myself just like you and Ultimo." he suddenly appeared right in front of Vice.

" What the fuck do you know about me and Ultimo!!?" Vice barked angrily.

" Everything of course. How you two need a master to learn from, before the incoming battle and the fact that you don't know you have siblings. And by the looks of things, you already found a master and made the vow of evil, correct?"

" WHAT!!?? Siblings!! And how do you know about my master!!?"

Shin laughed " See, told you." the smirk then appeared on his face again " There will be a battle in which one hundred gay dolls will engage. But first you must learn from a master in order to grow and do battle to determined who will win, the sissy flowers ( good ) or the rat asses ( evil ). But that's where me and my brother come in, we are going to destroy each and everyone of you, and if I eliminate you and then Ultimo, the rest will be a breeze." he said mockingly.

" But...don't you want revenge for what your brother did?" the green gloved boy tried to persuade. He seriously didn't want to battle this formidable foe.

" No, in fact I'm grateful he did that. Otherwise I would've made mother disappointed in me. She created us to protect the world from you, not destroy it. Thou thanks to the human acts I now despise them, what did she ever saw in them?...but mothers happiness if far more important than revenge.." he pointed his blade at the others chest where the core lied. " Now, where were we?"

" W-Wait!! Why take revenge on us? Wasn't the old man that killed your creator? Then you want to eliminate him, not us!!" Vice said nervously.

Shin took the blade away from the other boy, who sighed " Hm...you may have a point. Something tells me he would care less what ever befalls to his puppets." he then smirk " You are indeed correct, he shall be the one to die at the hands of my blade." the smirk grew " But first why don't I take you out, to save me the trouble of doing it later, don't you agree?"

Vice frowned " Don't get cocky with me you fucker! You and I have the same level of strength, as does Ultimo and your brother. Go ahead and try."

" Hehehe. You forget that Ragnarock and I have been awaken a few years earlier than you, so our battle experience greatly surpasses yours." he got his blade ready.

Vice growled " Why!!? Fuck!! I thought you would join my side since your brother has join Ultimo's side!!"

Shinryu frowned " What did you just say?"

Vice noted the sudden change " I saw the white winged angel with those bandits and Ultimo before coming here looking for you."

The frown on the other boy's face turned into a scowl " What the hell is he thinking!!? Is Rock stupid or something!!?...wait, of COURSE HE IS!!" he roared making the underground shake. He took a few seconds to calm down " Let see what the idiot is doing." he began to fly away as he said this.

" And how are you going to find him? Only I know where they are, but by the time you get there it might be too late and they would've already move on." the green arm robot said after him.

The violet hair boy turned his head to look at the other " You keep forgetting that we are similar to you. My core is the exact opposite to Rock's core. Which means, if your processor isn't getting it, that we can find each other no matter where we might be." he turned his head forward again " Now, I leave. Consider yourself lucky to be alive."

Within a blink of an eye he vanish in thin air. Vice growled " God dammit all!!" but then he smirk ' _Oh well you win some you loose some, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up. That power must be mine._' with that he left the fissure in search of his master.

-Meanwhile-

At the bandits camp, Ultimo was still pushing Rock around the campsite in order to introduce his master to his new friend. The brown hair angel chuckled at the red head eagerness. As they passed many tents, with children, men, women, elders, and such , he receive many complements, gifts, appraise, and such, all to simply say their thanks for what he did. He simply blushed and smiled shyly at the many praises coming his way.

Ultimo suddenly stopped at a certain tent. He turned to face the angel " Ok, you wait right here and I'll call for you when he is ready to see you." he received a nod from the other boy. With that he entered the tent.

Rock stood outside, smiling and waving at the people who still were praising him from behind. ' _Man, I never got this much attention before. It's kinda nice_.'. One little girl approach him from the crowd of people.

" Excuse me, mister angel?" He then turned to stare at the little girl and smiled " Yeah?" " What does heaven looks like?"

Rock stared before he laughed softly " No, no. You see I'm not really an angel. I am a karakuridoji, or a robot to be more easily understood. I'm not really from heaven." the little girl gave a sad 'oh' and the brunet felt sorry for her, so... " But I've been to heaven."

The little girl eyes sparkled " Really!? What is like to be in the big sky?"

Rock thought quickly " Well, it's a really beautiful place to be! There are flower fields as far as one can see! The lakes there are crystal clear, you can swim in them without them being all dirty and such, there are many trees with all kinds of fruit growing on them, little angel boys and girls playing together in peace and harmony with no one fighting or getting hurt, and the floor are really soft fluffy clouds that you can sleep on them, instead of this dirty ground! And there's all kinda fun things little boys and girls can do up there, it's a real paradise for everyone." he said grinning at his own well, if totally lame, description of heaven.

The girl was bouncing around with joy " Really!!? What fun thing? What fun things?"

The brunet chuckled at her antics " Now, that's a secret. Wouldn't want to spoil all of heaven surprises, now would we?". The girl pouted cutely but said ' Ok' before she left to tell her friends. The angel smiled as he saw the little girl telling her friends what he just told her, and by the look of things the others were listening in awe and excitement.

Ultimo came out of the tent a few seconds after that " Yamato-sama is ready to meet you." he said before he enter the tent again.

The brunet enter the tent and was greeted by a man wearing a worn out kimono. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail. The man bowed before him " It is an honor to finally meet the other karakuridoji that save us from both Vice and the dark winged angel. My name is Yamato, leader of the resistance against the nobles." he then walk behind a low table a sit down on a mat on the floor " Please, take a sit." Rock did so, he took a sit across the raven man, Ultimo took a place on one of the sides of the table. Yamato then cough, signaling that there was a question he wanted to say " So, can you please tell me about yourself...um...Ragnarock was it?"

The brunet smiled " Just Rock, thank you. I could, but then I'll have to destroy you." The raven man's eyes widen and so did the red headed boy. Seeing their reaction he quickly clarified " It was a joke." the other looked relieved " Geesh people, taking everything serious. Well then, as you may have heard I'm a karakuridoji representing the ultimate element of Light, and one of the two only ones in existence. My mother, creator, was called Qualia. She stood against Ultimo and Vice creator, Dunstan , twisted experiment of good and evil. She knew something like this could happen so she created me and my brother to stop him and destroy the karakuridoji's before they could engage in their battle. She had hope to be able to be with us and take care of us, you know like a mother. Unfortunately, the old man found out about us making our mother send us away and face her demise at his hands."

Rock took a deep breath before continuing " During our years of activation we been gathering data around us to help us learn more about our surroundings, atmosphere, and about people. That makes us independent, that's why we don't need a master to learn from. Our purpose was to destroy Dunstan's karakuridojis to protect the world, but during the years I've been considering, on finding another way because...well, a life is a life whether it may be a natural one or a robotical one. But my brother...I don't know what he would've done." He said sadly.

Ultimo averted his eyes while Yamato listen with interest " Can you tell me about your brother now?"

Rock nodded " Shin, or Shinryu, was my opposite, the karakuridoji representing the ultimate element of darkness. Like me he was created to destroy the other robots. But unlike me, he was always the responsible and mature, while I was the goofy and carefree one. He would follow an order to the letter, especially from mother. Of course now that she's gone, he had no orders to follow...so he followed his own. He was always serious and mysterious, but fun to have around. He would always keep me out of trouble and pummel me to the ground whenever I bug him too much. Then we parted ways to learn things independently for a while before reuniting with each other. The rest, well you saw what happened."

Yamato expression was sullen and one of understanding " I see. It's clear that you had a bond with your brother, thou didn't he tried to destroy you? Did he not care about you?"

The brunet shook his head " No, he did. You see the only thing he did was severe my wings so I wouldn't interfere with him destroying both Vice and Ultimo." he chuckled sadly " I guess he wasn't expecting me to jump high and grab him from behind."

The leader of the bandits nodded " I see. I am sorry for your loss, everyone here knows the pain of losing something." he saw a questioning look on the angels face and decided to clarify " You see everyone here hates the nobles because they had taken something from us. Our home, lands, possession, and even our love ones without any remorse for their own need."

" That just horrible!! I mean you're people too! You have needs and such. What gives them the right to take what little you have or rather anything at all? You humans are so confusing sometimes."

Yamato chuckles " I'm not surprised. You only been awaken for a few years, you barely begun to understand human nature. Even Uru has some trouble with it. Anyways, the reason is simply because they're greedy. The want more for themselves and anything that will benefit their lives. That is why we, the people who suffer because of them, band together to oppose their power and fight for our rights. In fact we were just about to go and strike one of their main territories to make our point. Ultimo will be there to help us with out fight, but we would be honor if you could join us in our battle for freedom."

The brunet thought for a while. ' _Shin would kill me if I agreed to participate, but seeing that I'm the only one left._' he thought sadly before he nodded " Ok, I'll help."

The red head robot smiled happily as the raven man bowed " We are in your dept for your kindness. Victory will be ours for sure."

( Later a few nights )

From the horizon he could see everything and how the battle ended. The rebels had seized victory in this fight as Jealous the Envious was defeated by the combined efforts of Ultimo and Ragnarock. He could feel his circuits going into overdrive, which one could say his blood was boiling. Shinryu gritted his teeth in anger, he felt betrayed by the one he called his brother.

" And to think I came to like the little traitor." he hissed before taking flight and headed in another direction without being seen.

He kept on flying until he saw a red glow in the distance. He headed there to check what was going on and preceded moving toward the orange light. Upon arriving he was met with a burning village. The whole place was burning to cinders as wood began to fall and crumble or kept feeding the flames which continue to grow. He landed on a clearing right in the middle of the town and saw the many bodies laying around in their blood or being consumed by the flames. He shook his head in pity.

" What a shame. An entire town slaughter and burned to the ground to cover the evidence of the selfish humans who did this act. Why on earth would mother want me and that obnoxious traitor protect these simple minded, yet barbaric creatures?" a sound suddenly enter his artificial ears. They sounded like someone crying from pain " Oh..?"

He moved toward the source of the cries since he didn't fear the flames, heck they couldn't harm him. The black winged angel moved with a slow paste getting closer to his destination. Pretty soon he found himself in front of a house that was burned down and the pieces of wood laying on the ground. On one of those pieces, a boy was struggling to lift the heavy piece that had fallen on him. He could tell that the boy was bruised and bleeding, yet he continue to struggle to live. He had black hair, and a scar the ran horizontally right above his nose.

" My, aren't you the unlucky one. So close to escape this danger only to have a piece of wood crush you as you tried to flee." he said monotonously.

The boy was startled and looked up, his eyes showed fear upon seeing the black winged angel " Please....help me." the boy said as some tears ran down his face.

The violet hair karakuridoji felt pity for him " Poor boy, the only thing I can grant you is a quick and painless death." he said as his arm transformed into a black dragon head. The head open and out came the pitch black sword.

" B-But...I want to live!!" the boy cried before he sniffed.

The karakuridoji stared at him before he raised his blade. The boys eyes widen at the sight of the sword before the black winged angel swung his blade down.

**Well for those who read this I hope you are enjoying it.**


	3. Alma

Light and Darkness

**Hey people, please enjoy another chapter!**

( Alma )

( Present Time )

In the modern city, everything was calm as it can be in a very busy place. The streets were filled with people moving around to any destination one could get. Everything was calm. On the streets two boys were walking peacefully chatting. Or as peaceful as one could get with a certain red head boy following the two.

" Ultimo!!? I told you to wait at the apartment!!" the tallest of the two boys shouted.

The red robot giggled " Yamato-kun, you know I have to be around in case Vice shows up and decides to kill you. Uru needs to be close to you in case." he smiled.

Yamato sighed. " Maybe you should by a lock to keep him in the apartment?" the shorter boy of the two asked innocently. He had long blue hair and round glasses that hung loosely above his nose.

" Not a good idea Lune. He would probably break the door if Vice does show up. So it will be pretty much useless. Besides it would cost money for the repairs." Yamato answered. However, as he answered he wasn't looking where he was going and end up bumping into a small kid and knocking him to the ground. " Oh, I'm so sorry!!"

The boy rubbed his head " Nah, it's no problem. I should be the one who paid attention." he grinned at the taller boy as he got up " Hi, my name is Alma." he said happily as he offered his hand.

Yamato smiled " Nice to meet you Alma. My name is Yamato." he said as he shook the boy's hand. He then presented the rest of his friends " This here is my best friend Lune."

" Nice to meet ya Alma-kun!" he said also shaking the other's hand.

" And this here is Uru." the taller boy said as he introduce the red hair boy.

" Hello there Uru-san!" Alma said happily.

Ultimo however glared as his eyes narrowed. He growled menacingly at the boy making him take back his hand in fear " Leave. Now!" the good Karakuridoji barked.

The boy ran away in tears. " Ultimo!! What the hell!? Why did yo scare that little boy!?" Yamato shouted and tried to follow the boy to apologize, but the red hair robot stopped him.

" Don't Yamato-sama. That kid had the mark of a karakuridoji on his right arm. He made a vow."

Yamato was stunned " Wait, was he was one of the bad karakuridoji masters then?"

Ultimo looked uncertain " I...I don't know. I never saw that mark before. That's what worries me."

Both boy looked at the karakuridoji in confusion. Meanwhile, on another part of the city, Alma was still crying as he ran into an ally to hide himself " Waaaaaaaah!" he continue to wail.

" Why are you crying now Alma?"

The boy sniffed " I was walking in the city when this guy bumped into me and knocked me to the floor. Then he apologize and introduce me to his friends. The two of them were nice to me but the third one with the red hair growled at me and told me to leave!"

" Red hair? Was he wearing an unusual clothing and big red gloves?"

The boy nodded " Uh-hu. The guy that was with him had a tattoo of a crane too."

" Alma, I want you to stay away from them. They will not hesitate to kill you if they think of you as an enemy."

Alma nodded sadly " Ok."

Back to the group, Yamato and the other two companions were talking animately when the taller boy suddenly thought about the boy he met earlier. " I wonder if that Alma kid is doing ok."

" I'm sure he is. Thou he is a little kid, I can't help but to worry." Lune said with worried while Ultimo simply narrowed his eyes.

" You fuckers better worry about yourselves!" a voice shouted. And the next thing they knew half of a building was coming down upon them. Ultimo wasted no time and grabbed both teenagers and using his rockets, he blasted out of the way before the building hit the ground. He left both of them in a safe area before turning around to face their attackers. Standing on top of the ruble was a green armed boy smirking at the trio " Yo, Ultimo. I've missed ya." he said with sarcasm.

" Vice. You simply couldn't leave us alone, huh?" Ultimo said.

" Not until I see you die by my hands!" Vice grinned evilly.

Ultimo smirked " That'll be the day."

Both karakuridojis stared at the other for a few seconds before launching at each other and starting their fight. Vice turned his arm into different type of weapons and open fire on the red head doji. Ultimo, in return turn his gloves into van looking hands and deflected as much of the bullets while he dodge the others. The green doji grinned as he turned his other glove into many metallic spears and extended them toward his counterpart.

Ultimo saw them coming and took the sky to dodge. Vice followed and the battle continue in the sky " Give it up goody too shoes! Why don't you make my life easy and die already!!"

" Why don't you do me the favor and shut up." Ultimo mocked.

" Why you!! ' Robotic Transformation' Fox head!!" the green arm doji rocket toward the red head.

" ' Robotic Transformation' Lion's head!" Ultimo's hand turned into what it appears to be a lion head and rocket toward Vice."

The two transformed arms collided with each other creating a powerful pressure repelling both boys away from each other. Vice growled as he transformed his gloves into weapons once more and fired a barrage at the karakuridoji of good . Ultimo flew around dodging every bullet, but the rain of bullets never ceased. " Man, Vice is giving me a headache today." the doji mutter.

" You should watch where your going you bastard." a voice said from in front of him. Ultimo eyes widen, ahead of him Vice was waiting for him with his Turtle Blade. He grinned maniacally " Now you finally die!!" He swung his blade ready to cut Ultimo in half.

" Phoenix Blast!!"

A bird shape blast headed straight for Vice. The green doji of evil stopped mid swing and moved out of the way as the blast past him only inches away from him. Ultimo took the chance and punched Vice sending him crashing into one of the building. The red doji sighed, he really though he was done for.

" Well now Uru, you've lost your touch. If it wasn't for me you'll be sliced in half by now." a voice said in a playful tone.

Uru turned to look at his savior and his eyes got big and sparkly " Rock!!" he launched himself and hugged the white winged angel.

Rock laughed joyfully " I've missed you too Uru." he said as he returned the hug before he let go of the hyper boy.

Vice groaned as he pushed the rubble off of him. He stood up and stared at the intruder that dared to interrupt his and Ultimo's fight. Upon seeing the brunet angel he slightly grimaced knowing that his chances for winning has just been buried. But he refused to let it show. " Hey you sissy why don't you butt out and let me finish my fight!" he shouted as he took flight.

Rock turned and grinned " Say, Uru. Why don't we finish this up and send him packing for a while?" he said as he pointed his bird shape arm at the green doji.

" Yeah, why not." he said as he transformed his glove into the Lion Head.

" Let's do this! Phoenix Blast!!"

" Lion's Pulse!!"

The attacks headed straight toward the evil doji. Vice eyes widen as one thought entered his head ' _Fuck_!'. Snapping out of his daze he used his rockets to move out of the way but in the process his left arm was damaged. " Argh, dammit!!"

The blasted passed by and headed straight for a group of civilians. Rocks and Uru's eyes widen " No!!" they both shouted as they tried to move in between the blast and the people.

Yamato notice that one of the civilian was the boy he bumped into earlier. " Alma, look out!!"

The boy turned at the sound of his name and saw the blast heading straight for him and the people there with him. His eyes started to water as his right arm glowed. He began to cry, " SHINRYU!!!" he shouted.

Before the attacks hit, they were suddenly cut in half and destroyed. Ultimo and Rock halted their movement as they stared at another doji in front of them. His black wings were folded elegantly while he glared at the two dojis. Rock's eyes widen in recognition of his own counterpart before he spoke " S-Shin? You're alive!!?"

The violet hair doji rolled his eyes " Of course I'm alive, no thanks to you." he hissed the last part making the white winged angel cringed with a pain expression on his face. Shin turned around to the boy who was crying on the ground an sighed " Honestly Alma, nine hundred years and you still act like a crybaby."

" W-Well...is not my fault I'm stuck in the body of a kid, because I am one!" the boy pouted.

Rock was eying the interaction with a confused look ' _Why would Shin be with a kid? He doesn't like humans._' He continue to watch the two interact until he notice the tattoo on the kids arm and his eyes widen " Shin..." he said in disbelieving tone gaining the violet hair angel's attention "...you made the vow of Darkness?"

" So what of it?"

" Are you crazy!? Why did you do such a thing!? Mother strictly prohibit us from making our vows with the humans!!" the white winged angel shouted.

" Why are you allying yourself to a side?" Shinryu counter clearly unaffected by the other's shouting.

" What!? I haven't done such a thing!!"

The red eye boy raised a brow " Oh, so are you saying that right now you weren't teaming up with Ultimo there to finish Vice once and for all?"

Rock was startled " I...I..."

" Save it you traitor. If anyone has disgraced mother it's you. You, who went all that time we spent traveling together reminding me never to take a side, and in the end you picked one? Don't go telling me what mother prohibit us to do, you damn hypocrite." the violet hair doji growled.

The brunet was taking back " Shin...I'm..." he sighed " You're right."

Ultimo was eying the dark angel with caution, he still remember what happened the last time he faced such an opponent " Rock, don't blame yourself you did what you thought was right. But, why is it wrong for you guys to make the vows?" he asked curiously.

Rock sighed " Uru, we were created to be independent beings, to learn for ourself and never learn from a master. But there is still the option of making the vow. Whoever we choose to be our partner, he or she will be our only partner for the rest of eternity. In exchange for getting our marks, the human becomes immortal." he said as many eyes widen at the information.

The brunet shook his head before continuing " That person will be stuck in a permanent time loop, stopping the aging process and it give us even more power than what we could ever hope to gain on our own. But it is also a double edge sword...because...because..." he gritted his teeth in frustration.

" Because the person can still dye if he takes a hit to the heart and if he dies so does the doji bonded to that person." Shinryu finished.

Many were surprised to hear the explanation. The were sure many would kill for the chance to obtain immortality, but the price seemed too high for both. Rock was becoming angry " Shin, how could you!!? We are supposed to be getting ready to stop the war that's coming and you go and do something stupid like that!?"

" I have more power than I had before. I can kill all those little vermins before they even make a move."

" You can get killed!! All because you bonded with that crybaby there!" the white angel roared in anger and frustration, pointing an accusing finger at the boy making him cringed in fear.

Shin frowned " That is nothing for you to be concern about. Leave now."

Ragnarock eyes widen with rage " Nothing to be concern!!? You are my brother and you rely on this brat instead of me!!?" he turned his angered gaze toward the boy, Ultimo was startled for he had never seen his friend act so violently. " You!! You did this!! You made Shin vulnerable and able to die!" his right arm turned into a the horse head, as the sword extended from his forehead " I'll kill you for that!!"

Rock's wings burst into white light as he launched toward the boy with amazing speed. Alma's eyes widen in fear and started to cry. Before the angel could reach him, Shinryu had intercepted him and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air. Rock struggle to speak" S-Shin...why?"

" You seem to forget the part where it says that if he dies I die. And I can't let you do that." the black winged angel said.

Next thing Rock knew, a blade went right through his chest. The blade went through the body with ease and it was very close to the brunet's core. He felt pained " Ugh...S-Shin...what...?"

" I can't let you kill Alma. Anyone who gets between the mission and me shall be removed. You, who I once called brother, have made me question your actions for some time now. And I will ask you which side are you on, mother's or Dustan?" with that he retracted the blade and threw the other angel across the street making him slam against the concrete wall.

" Rock!" Ultimo flew to check the angel before he turned and faced the angel " He's your brother!! How could you do this to him!?"

" He's no brother of mine." his word cut through the white winged angel's core. Shin turned toward the boy " Come Alma." the boy ran toward him, the violet hair angel picked him up and held him " Next time I see you Ultimo...I will kill you." with that he took into the air and left.

Rock weakly began to stand up from his position. Ultimo turned to look at his friend " Rock! Are you ok?"

" Yeah? I will be, he missed the core on purpose. Ugh..." he stagger for a moment before leaning on the building he crashed into. He looked around for something before he sighed " Looks like Vice got away using our little discussion with Shin as a way out."

Yamato and Lune quickly came to their side " Are you two ok?" the smaller of the two asked.

Ultimo sighed " He will be but he will need time to recover from the damage he got."

Yamato nodded " Uru take him to the base with the other dojis. There he will be able to heal without someone attacking him."

The redhead did as he was told and carried the injured doji back to their base. On the way Rock couldn't help but to think on his brothers words ' _I'm sorry Shin...but I really am on nobodies side...I just want to give them a chance. I truly am sorry.' _he thought sadly as the group carried him away.

In the sky Alma was holding tight to the angel's neck. " Shinryu...are you sure about this? Your brother seemed pretty mad at me." Alma said with a sad tone.

The black angel sighed " He's just angry because I made a vow with you. Nothing to be concern about, eventually he will cool off and try looking for me."

" W-Will he try to kill me?"

" No, once he realize that our life are bounded then he won't even dare to touch a single hair of yours." the red eye doji said.

The boy clutch closer the angel's neck " I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Shinryu sighed " No, don't apologize. It was my choice to begin with. Besides you gave me enough power to wipe out the dojis when they dare show there face, so I'll be able to fulfill mothers promise with or without Ragnarock." he then looked at the boy he was holding " Now, Alma. Did you find anything of what I asked you?"

Alma nodded " Yeah Shinryu-nii. Dunstan was on that city but his trail was almost unnoticeable. He was already gone when we got there."

The dark karakuridoji frowned " So, I was right. The old man knows that we're hunting him down. How frustrating."

" There is another thing I found out Onii-san. It seem that there is a new Karakurudoji traveling along with Dunstan. It appears to be powerful but it still lack your level of power." the scarred boy added.

" Oh? Looks like the old fart is preparing himself for something if he's traveling with another doji. This will be fun" he smirked. " I'll kill that bastard slow and painfully."

**What will happen next? Read and find out. Review if you like and blah,blah blah.**


	4. Following the dark

Light and Darkness

**Wow a review after an eternity. Well might as well give another chapter. Thanks for the review dragon3582. Hope you keep liking the rest.**

( Following the dark )

Yamato, Lune, and Ultimo couldn't make it to the good dojis's hideout because after the whole fiasco at the city, reporters had chased them down to get a scoop on what happened earlier. Not to mention why they had a boy with wings. So instead they headed for Yamato's apartment to get the brunet doji to rest and heal. Yamato peeked around the corner to his apartment in order to see if any reporter had followed them, so far the cost was cleared which made him grin.

" Ok guys, there is no one out there, so it's smooth sailing from here on!" the taller boy said.

Ultimo looked confused " I don't get it? How can we be sailing if we are standing on land?"

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment. Lune just patted his head " It's an figure of speech, he is saying that it will be easy to get to his apartment without anyone seeing us."

" Oh." Uru said before he sighed " Nine hundred years and you humans get even more complicated with each passing decade." he said as he followed the two teens toward the building while carrying the white winged angel in his arms. They enter the apartment and place the brunet on the bed to rest.

" Well that takes care of that. But I can't help to feel like I have forgotten something." Yamato said as he sat in thought.

" Maybe you forgot the gift for Sayama-san's birthday, again." Lune said in a mocking tone.

In that instant the taller boy stood up in panic " SAYAMA-SAN'S PRESENT!!!" he began to run around the room flailing his arms, while Lune sighed. " Not good, not good! We need to get out there and buy a present for her, her birthday is in a few hours!!"

" But what about the angel Yamato-kun? We can't leave him here alone." the blue hair boy said.

Yamato stopped his raid and looked frustrated by the development. " Don't worry Yamato-sama I can take care of him while you go and buy a present for the female." Uru said.

The taller boy looked uncertain " Are you sure about this Ultimo?"

The red hair doji nodded " Yes. Vice has been injured earlier today, so you don't have to worry about a surprise attack from him. But if you need me just call me and I'll fly there."

" Ok that's settles it! Come on Lune let's go!!" the taller boy grabbed the shorter one and quickly left.

" Hm, Yamato-sama seem to move a lot faster when it comes to this Sayama girl." Uru said to no one in particular.

" That is love for you." a voice replied. Ultimo turned to see Rock sitting on the bed now " Or at least I think it is."

" Rock! You shouldn't even be sitting yet!" the red head doji exclaimed as he gently pushed the other boy until he was laying on the bed.

The brown hair doji pouted " Hey! I'm the ultimate doji of light! A wound like this will never keep me down for long!"

" Yes, but you need to heal in order to get your strength back." Uru said in a scolding voice.

Rock sighed " Fine." he laid in the bed with no indications of getting up.

The ultimate good doji looked at the angel doji with concern " Rock...are you ok?"

The brown hair boy sighed " I guess. I mean, I'm happy and all that Shin is still alive, but to make a vow with that kid? What could have push him to do such a thing?"

" I don't know. That guy has always been a mystery to me...and to be honest he scares me as well. Is darkness supposed to be scary?" the red head asked.

Rock chuckled " No, darkness is like light. They're only elements that one uses for their own purpose. The reason why people fear the dark is because they can't see in it like they can in the light. Darkness has always been misunderstood because of it's nature but what they really should fear is what lies in it. Many bad people had use the darkness for their own because to them it's the perfect element to manipulate. Darkness conceal many things from sight, as for the light exposes them. In reality, light and darkness are the two parts of the same coin, they coexist with each other." he turn to the red hair doji " Just like Good and Evil."

Ultimo just sighed " I guess, but I'm still afraid of him. I mean he is all serious and all, he could easily take Vice's place as the ultimate doji of Evil."

Rock laughed " Yes, yes he can! That's my brother for you!"

The red head looked at him in worry " You still consider him your brother? Even after what he said?"

The white winged angel sighed " Uru, you need to develop a lot more skills to read body language. You see when he said those words he wasn't looking at me directly. Shin only does that when he says something he doesn't mean. Besides, he stop me for doing something stupid. If I would've killed that boy then I would've kill him too. Man, I'm an airhead sometimes."

" Don't worry about that, at least he let you live. But, what are you going to do now?" Uru asked.

Ragnarock yawned before he rubbed his tired eyes " Right now, I'm going to sleep to regain my strength. Then I'll be staying around here. Shin is staying in this city for now, so might as well wait around. I'm bound to find him again, and this time I'll get the answers I want." he said as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile in a more deserted part of town, the green gloved doji arrived at his hideout grunting and holding his injured arm. He wouldn't be surprise if it suddenly fall off. He opened the door and got many questionable looks for the rest of the residents in the worn out building.

" Not a single fucking question or I'll cut you all to pieces." Vice growl.

At that comment they remained quiet but still eyed him as he made his way to the upper section of the building. He opened a door and was greeted by his master.

" Well you seem to have had trouble with the red head doji this time. Care to tell me what happened?"

" Like hell I would! Beside, it's none of your business K!" the green glove doji growled.

K put his arm in front defensively " Ok, ok. I wasn't looking to push your buttons. It just seem like that goody to shoes Ultimo gave you a beating this time."

Vice scoff " I wish. I was about to end this stupid war when that fucking angel doji showed up and together with Ultimo beat the crap out of me." he sat down on the floor to rest.

" So how did you escape from them alive? If those two were at you together, then you would be scrap metal by now. Escaping with those damages only is a miracle itself, how you do it?"

Vice grinned showing his sharp teeth " That would be my little friend's fault. Do you remember the doji with the black wings I told you about?"

" Ah, the demon doji you said was capable of obliterating the entire world. Don't tell me he help you, a target he aims to kill." the man said raising a brow.

" Not exactly. When I got these damages it was because the sissy and the white bird's attack missed me and headed for a group of people." he grinned maliciously " Apparently, the black doji has a master now and he granted him immortality."

" I-Immortality!!? I didn't know those doji could grant someone immortality!"

" Shut up K!" Vice growled " Apparently they can. His power has grown even greater from the last time we met. If he were to attack right now we all be dead in a matter of seconds. Doesn't the idea excite you!" he grinned wickedly.

" Frankly no, it frightens me such a doji exist!" K asked showing fear.

Vice laughed " If I can make that power mine then the entire world would be my playground! Not even Ultimo could stand against me!" he then turned in thought " But first I need to figure out a way to make him join us, but how?"

" Why don't we kidnap his master? He's bound to do whatever we say if it was like that."

" No. That doji is always close to his master. If we even miss a second in trying to grab him then it's all over and we can't risk that." the evil doji replied seriously before he grinned " Oh well, I'm sure I'll come up with something!" he said. Laughter began to echo around the building.

In another part of town a boy with yellow hair and a green hakama and yellow gloves, wander the city looking around in every direction. It was as if he was looking for something or someone. He had his gloves resting behind his head as he looked around with boredom.

" Man, how am I suppose to find a master with so many people around. I mean which one will I pick?" the boy said looking around.

" Excuse me!" a voice called from behind making the yellow hair boy.

He turned around and came face to face with a smaller boy with a scar above his nose. The boy had a big smile on his face as he stared at the taller dojin. " Yeah, what can I help you with human?"

" Hi! My name is Alma. Are you a karakuridoji?" he said with a smile.

The doji was stunned " How do you know that!?"

" I know because I have a doji too, thou a little cranky most of the times." the boy laughed " Tell me do you have a master already?"

The yellow head doji looked uncertain " No, but I'm still looking."

" Then you wouldn't mind coming with me? I need your help."

" Don't you know who I am? I am Shock, one of the evil dojis. Aren't you afraid?"

Alma tilted his head to his side " So?"

Shock sighed and shook his head " Ok, ok. I'll go with you. Not like I was getting somewhere with finding a master."

" Great! Follow me please!" with that Alma led the confused doji to a building in the middle of the forest. He knocked three time on the door before he open them and once inside the yellow doji eyes widen as he saw a group of dojis staring back at him, the weird part was that they were all a mix of good and evil dojis. Alma turned and smiled " Welcome to my and my dojis hideout!"

Shock looked around, still surprised " Why did you take me here? And why are there good and evil dojis in the same room without killing each other?"

Alma nodded " Of course you would be confuse, most of them had the same expression. You see by now you must already sense the great battle approaching since you were looking for your master right?" he got a nod as an answer " Well my doji and I have been hunting down your creator, Dunstan, in order to kill him and prevent this world from being destroyed."

" Why would I care what happens to this world?" Shock said raising a brow.

" Think this through." another doji, Hex the the spellbound doji and one of the evil side, replied " If we fight that war then we will all perish."

Sun, the solar good doji, nodded " We are nothing more than guinea pigs for that man's amusement."

" You must have something that you like or love in this world, do you not?" an effeminate looking doji, Maha the good enchanter, said in a soft tone.

Shock thought about it for a moment before he nodded " I guess I do. But what do you want me for?"

" Whether my doji admits it or not, finding Dunstan have become a difficult task since he's on to us. So I thought if we had help from many dojis then finding and eliminating him will be a breeze." Alma replied.

" Once again, why should I help?" the yellow hair boy said.

" Because my doji is the one who will destroy all the other ones when the final battle starts. This way I can convince him to spare your lives!" Alma grinned.

Shock eyes widen in fear " Y-You mean y-your doji is the b-black winged demon everyone i-is talking a-about?"

" Yep, that's the on!"

Shock sighed " Well I guess I might as well give it a shot. I don't want to end up on that doji's hit list. Besides, what you say is true. I will not be a test project for that man! Thou I don't have a master, so my power is practically useless."

Alma smiled " Don't worry. All of them don't have a master. But if my plan works then you won't need them."

Shock raised a brow " And if it doesn't?"

" That's why we're standing behind a barrier so that if he doesn't agree we'll have to time to run for our lives!" Sun replied cheerfully while the others nodded.

Shock sweat dropped " Um, right. Let me get over there just in case." he walked to the other side and took an empty space beside the large group.

Alma nodded happily " Now we wait."

It was a few hours later that Shinryu arrived at the abandon building in the middle of the forest. He sighed at another fruitless day at finding Dunstan's whereabouts. He walked toward the door and open them and took a look inside and stop.

" Surprise!!" Alma shouted in front of the large group of dojis.

The door slam shut again. The violet hair doji rubbed his eyes tiredly " Maybe my visual receptors are starting to malfunction, no mother wouldn't make such a flaw. I did NOT see Alma with a group of dojis inside our building. I must be tire, yeah that's it. I'll open the door once more and see only the little brat inside." he opened the doors again.

" Surprise!!" the smaller boy shouted once more with the group of doji staring at him.

He slammed the door shut once more. " This must be what the human called 'seeing things'. But that happens when their drunk or extremely fatigue or sick. I can't get drunk, I'm certainly not that tired, and it's impossible for me to get sick. So, that must mean..." he opened the door once more.

" Surprise!!" yelled Alma again smiling happily with the group of dojis behind him.

There was a moment of silence. " ALMAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Shin roared making the entire building shake before he took a breath. " What in the name of all that is decent is the meaning of this!?" he asked eying the bunch of dojis who flinched at his voice.

The young brunet sweat dropped " Now, now Shinryu-nii I know this all seem too much for you but just listen for a few minutes, ok?"

The black winged doji did not move, he simply cross his arm and waited for the explanation " Alright Alma, I'll humor you. Why are there many dojis, from both sides no less, in our secret base or should I say exposed base?"

" Well, they're here to help you defeat Dunstan!"

Shin eyes narrow " You think I need help in killing the old man?"

Alma shook his head " Of course not! What I meant to say was they're here to help you find him faster. You see our planet is a very big place and there are a lot of people living in it. Dunstan can easily hide by blending with them, even more when he knows we're looking for him to kill him. So why not get help from his own creations, after all he is bound to appear anywhere at any time. Especially since the final battle is getting near. These guys are willing to help you because they had something important they want to protect, so what do you say?" he added a big hopeful smile.

The violet hair bow had a brow raised before he turned to the group behind him " He promised you that I wouldn't destroy you if you help me find the old man, right?" the entire group dojis nodded making Alma chuckle nervously. Shin sighed " Alma why on earth would you come up with a crazy idea like this, even more promising something without my consent?"

Alma sighed " I just wanted to help you achieve your goals faster. With just me it had taken a long time to track him...so I thought if I could get some dojis to agree with helping you out, it would be more faster and you'll had more friends."

To everyone's surprise the black winged doji did not get mad, instead he chuckled " You are such a pain in the ass sometimes you know Alma? But I guess that's why we met all those years ago." he said making the boy smiled. He then turned to the dojis " Alright you dojis listen up! I don't trust you fully since you're Dunstan's creation, but since Alma went through all the trouble of getting this many under one roof then I guess I might as well give it a shot."

" Really!? I knew you would agree with me!" Alma said jumping with joy.

Shock took same brave steps toward the dark doji " Excuse me s-sir." he notice that Shin was looking at him and he gulped " Y-You see we don't have a master yet, so our powers aren't even awaken yet. So we're currently powerless."

" But even with that, there is no way we can stand against the seven deadly sins." Hex said bitterly.

" Or the seven virtues, much less against the ultimate good and evil. I really don't know what use you can have for us." Sun added.

" I see. Then I guess I'll have to lend you some powers." at that statement several spheres of black energy appeared around Shin before each one headed out and fused with each and everyone of the dojis. A dragon mark appeared on their gloves and all of them could feel the sudden strength that they just gain, it was more power than what they were originally capable of. They all stood in awe and amazement before the red eye angel spoke " Now, you all have your powers awaken and I enhance it so you'll be on fighting grounds with those fourteen dojis and you won't need a master, thou you still need to be careful around Ultimo and Vice." he then turned serous " Just remember, I gave you this powers and I can take them away."

" Who would want to betray you!? You gave us a chance to live plus this strength! Heck, I'll follow you anywhere!" Sun answer with a smile while the other nodded.

Shin smirked " That's good to hear. Now, here's what you're going to do. Since I'll be out searching as well, I'll need two dojis to guard Alma. Hex and Sun you two will be the first to guard my master, guard him with your life." he said seriously while the other two nodded. " You will all take turns on guarding Alma and searching the city. Alright, since I already gave you your assignments here is my frequency to get in touch with me in case you find something. Everyone knows what to do, spread out and find the old man while blending in. Don't make me regret sparing your lives."

The rest of the dojis nodded before they took flight in different directions and disappeared from sight. The black winged doji was about to take flight as well before he was stooped by the brunet boy " Shinryu-nii, are you sure you're going to let them live?" the question made the two dojis standing behind him tense. " I mean, they seem pretty serious about helping and following you."

The violet hair boy stood there in silence for a while before he spoke " That all depends on them. If I see that they are no longer loyal to Dunstan, then yes they'll live. Just remember Alma, just because they say they will help us out doesn't mean they're to be trusted so easily. Time, will tell us the answer." with that he walked out and took to the sky, disappearing from view.


End file.
